


I Just Made an Enemy of Someone

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Goretober 2018 [1]
Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Goretober, Head Injury, cool im already a day behind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Goretober Day 1: Head Trauma





	I Just Made an Enemy of Someone

Mox doesn’t really remember getting his head split open.

It wasn’t really an expected thing, which says something, considering how nothing in this damn promotion is expected. One minute, he’s on his knees, swinging blindly as blood poured in his eyes. The next, Damage’s hand is gripping Mox’s already bleeding scalp and the whirring of a reciprocating saw is assaulting his ear. Even though they didn’t discuss this, he knows what’s coming. He might do deathmatches for fun, but he’s not that stupid. At least he thinks he’s not.

That train of thought is interrupted by the teeth of the saw tearing into his forehead.

It doesn’t take long before the saw reaches bone. There’s a thick scraping sound as the teeth dig into his skull and  _ pull _ . Mox has never thought about his skull very much, other than when his head bangs the mat or the guardrail or the apron, but he’s suddenly so very thankful that it exists. He doesn’t want his brain to get scrambled, no matter how reckless he seems.

He’s not aware he’s screaming until the saw leaves, and he isn’t aware the saw’s left until it comes back again to shred his skin some more. 

Somehow he wins, pins Damage in the middle of a ring wrecked with cake, broken plates, and glass. He doesn’t revel in it, just storms through the curtain to nurse his wounds. He shrugs off Sami to instead scrub the blood from his skin and pick the bits of loose skin from his body.

He sighs and waits; after all, he has a few more matches tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Beefbrose on Tumblr. Come bug me  
> Title credit to Somebody Hates Me by Reel Big Fish


End file.
